My Long-lost sister
by Millie de Rochefort
Summary: Len pikir bahwa ia seorang anak tungggal, Tapi semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya, di sekolah Len memiliki sahabat bernama Gumi. Bagaimana jika Gumi menyatakan cintanya kepada Len? Siapakahg gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Len itu? Gak pinter bikin summary desu w RnR, Pairing RinXLen slight LenXGumi, DLDR!


_**My Long-Lost Sister**_

.

.

.

**_Story by : Millie de Rochefort_**

.

.

.

_**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo-Misstypo(s), EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan, abal, gaje, dll.**_

.

.

.

_**Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**_

.

.

.

_**Pairing : Len X Rin slight Len X Gumi**_

.

.

.

_**Flame diperbolehkan, asal yang membangun.**_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

_**LEN'S POV**_

Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku mempunyai seorang ayah yang bernama Kagamine Rinto dan seorang ibu yang bernama Kagamine Lenka. Aku adalah seorang anak tunggal, aku tidak memiliki kakak maupun adik. Aku bersekolah di _Crypton East internasional Middle School._

Di sekolah aku selalu sendirian, aku tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku punya, tapi tidak begitu banyak. Teman yang paling dekat denganku adalah Gumi Megpoid.

Gumi itu baik, pintar, dan juga sangat cantik. Dia berada di kelas 8E sedangkan aku berada di kelas 8D. Kelasnya adalah kelas RSBI sedangkan kelasku adalah kelas Reguler.

Aku sangat menyukai Gumi, walaupun dia sering membuat punggungku sakit._ "Kenapa?"_ Kau Tanya? Karena setiap jam istirahat, tepatnya di kantin, dia selalu berlari dan menubrukku dari belakang, yang mengakibatkan tubuhku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Selain Gumi, aku juga mempunyai teman lain yang bernama Kagene Rei.

Sebenarnya Rei itu sepupuku, tetapi dia juga dapat menjadi sahabat yang baik. Rei itu pintar, sangat pintar dan juga sangat terkenal. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang super tampan sehingga banyak siswi yang naksir dengannya. Di kelas, aku dan Rei duduk bersebelahan.

Baiklah, cukup dengan perkenalannya…

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Jarak antara sekolah dan rumahku itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku memilih untuk jalan kaki.

~0o0~

Saat aku sampai di sekolah, aku melihat ke sekitarku.

"…Sepi, Padahal sudah jam setengah tujuh." Gumamku

Kemudian aku langsung berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga. Aku berjalan melewati ruang guru, menaiki tangga dan sampai di depan kelas 8D. Aku membuka pintu kelas tersebut dengan perlahan dan..

"Len!"

Aku memutarkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Tei." Kataku

Yang menyebut namaku barusan adalah Sukone Tei.

"Heheheh~" Katanya

"Kau sedang apa Tei?" Kataku sembari menaruh tasku dibawah mejaku.

"Hm? Sedang mengerjakan PR Matematika~ aku lupa mengerjakannya semalam hehe" Katanya

"Ah.. begitu." Kataku

"Oh iya! Tadi Mikuo mencarimu tuh." Katanya

"Benarkah? Ada dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku

"Di kelas 8C! Mau kuantar kesana?" Katanya

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kesana sendiri kok" Kataku sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Ah baiklah.." Katanya

Kemudian aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas 8C.

~0o0~

"LEN!"

Eh? Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku.

"LEEEN!"

Aku memutar badanku dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Gumi.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Teriaknya kemudian menubrukku hingga terjatuh.

"Uff!" Rintihku

"Ah.. Maaf!" Katanya kemudian berdiri dan menawarkan bantuan kepadaku.

"... Tidak apa-apa" Kataku sambil mengelus punggungku.

"A-ahaha" Ketawanya datar. "Kau mau pergi ke kelas Mikuo ya? Ikut dong~!" Katanya

"Huff.." Kataku sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah terserah kamu." Kataku lagi.

"YAAAY~! KALAU BEGITU AYO!" Katanya sembari menarik tanganku dan berlari ke kelas Mikuo.

_**SKIP TIME~!**_

Sesampainya di kelas Mikuo..

"MIKUOOOOO~!" Teriak Gumi.

Mikuo yang sedang terlelap diatas meja pun terbangun.

"UWAAH!" Teriak Mikuo sembari terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"MIKUO!" Teriakku

"Eh?" Kata Gumi

Aku dan Gumi pun langsung berlari kearah Mikuo.

"Mikuo, kau tidak apa apa?" Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

"Ha-Ha'i… Daijoubu desu." Katanya

"Ano… _GOMEN KUDASAI_!" Teriak Gumi

He? _'Gomen Kudasai'_ Katanya?

"Ano.. Gumi, '_Gomen kudasai'_ kan artinya 'Permisi' .." Jelas Mikuo

"E-EH? BEGITU YA?" Katanya

"Iya.. seharusnya kau bilang 'Gomennasai'.." Kataku sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ah! Iya! _GOMENNASAI_ MIKUO-_KUN_!" Teriaknya

Aku dan Mikuo hanya sweatdrop melihat Gumi.

"Ne, Mikuo?" Kataku

"Hn?" Jawabnya

"Ano.. Kata Tei, tadi kamu mencariku- apa itu benar?" Tanyaku lagi

"Iya… ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu." Jawabnya

"A-apa itu?" Tanyaku lagi

"Kalau kutanya.. kumohon kau menjawab dengan jujur." Kata Mikuo sembari duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Un" Kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Len, Apa kjau mempunyai saudara kembar?" Tanyanya

"Tidak" Jawabku jujur

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Aku yakin! Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyaku balik

"Begini, kemarin aku sedang mengantar Adikku Miku pergi ke mall.. Miku ingin berbelanja baju dan aku TERPAKSA ikut karena temannya Teto sedang pergi berlibur. Kemudian aku melihat seorang perempuan, dia memiliki rambut honeyblonde dan sepasang baby blue eyes. Perempuan itu sungguh mirip denganmu Len, jadi kupikir dia adikmu." Jelasnya

"Kau tau sendiri kan? kalau aku anak tunggal?" Kataku

"Iya aku tahu itu- tapi siapa tahu kau berbohong" Katanya

"WAAAH" Kata Gumi

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Berarti Len punya kembaran dong?" Katanya dengan mata berbinar

"…Selamat" Kata Mikuo

Kemudian aku speechless.

**KRIIIINGGGG!**

"Ah.. bell sudah berbunyi." Kata Mikuo

"Yaudah~ Kita balik ke kelas ya~ Ayo Len!" Kata Gumi yang kemudian menarikku pergi.

"Ah.. H-Ha'i!" Kataku

_**SKIP TIME~!**_

**KRIIINGGG!**

Ah, bell telah berbunyi. Aku langsung memasukan semua barang yang tergeletak diatas mejaku.

"Len?" Panggil Rei yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya?" Jawabku

"Kau.. mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanyanya

"Tentu.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yokatta! Baiklah.. ayo!" Ajaknya

Kemudian kami berdua berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menuju gerbang untuk pulang bersama.

"Ano.. Len?" Panggilnya

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya

"Sebenarnya sih.. Iya" Jawabku jujur

"Baiklah, ayo!" Katanya sambil menarik lenganku.

"Hn? Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Beli es krim" Katanya sambil memasang muka polos

"…Es krim?" Tanyaku

"Iya! Ada toko es krim yang baru buka di dekat sini" Katanya

"Hn.. kau yakin kalau es krim disana melezatkan?" Tanyaku tak pasti

"Aku yakin! Kemarin adikku Rui sudah mencobanya!" Katanya pasti

"Lalu dia bilang?" Tanyaku

"Siapa? Rui?" Tanyanya

"Bukan, Emakmu- Yaiyalah Rui!" Kataku

"Ahaha.. Kata Rui lezat kok!" Jawabnya

"Kau yakin dia tidak berbohong?" Tanyaku lagi

"Rui tidak pernah bohong kok. Jadi, AYO!" Katanya kemudian menarik lenganku

"UWAAH!" Kataku sembari ditarik olehnya, kemudian kita berlari ke toko es krim tersebut.

Sesampainya di toko es krim..

"Disini?" Tanyaku kepada Rei

"YUP!" Katanya

"…Baiklah ayo masuk" Kataku

"Ha'i! Ayo!" Katanya

Kemudian kita masuk kedalam toko es krim tersebut, di dalam toko tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru. Kelihatannya dia masih muda.

"Permisi.." Kata Rei

"…!" Pemuda tersebut memutar badannya kearah kami.

"Ah! Selamat datang!" Kata pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda ini cukup tampan.

"KAITO!"

Aku dan Rei melihat kebelakang.

"Me-meiko? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang ternyata memliki nama Kaito.

"Aku hanya.. sedikit merindukanmu itu saja." Kata wanita tersebut dengan santainya.

"Ah ma-maaf.. dia adalah tunanganku, Meiko" Kata pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya.. RINN!" Kata pemuda tersebut kemudian berlari ke lantai dua.

"Iyaaa! Ada apa Kaito-nii?"

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde yang memakai bando berpita besar turun dari lantai 2.

"Ano.. Len-" Kata Rei

"Ada apa?" Kataku

"Anak itu.. kok.. mirip banget sama kamu?" Katanya Lagi

Kemudian aku melihat kearah dimana gadis tersebut berada.

….. "EH?!"

Gadis tersebut melihat kearahku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ka-kamu siapa?!" Kata gadis tersebut

"Aku…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED~!**_

**_Bacotan sang author :_**

**_Hai hai hai minna~ Millie disini. Udah lama Millie gak nge-post FF ya? hehehe~ Pen name awalku "Misaki Yuuko" Tapi karena bosan dengan nama itu, aku mengganti pen nameku menjadi "Millie de Rochefort"! Ini adalah fanfic Rin-Len pertamaku~ Semoga kalian suka! Mohon di review ya! Kalo reviewnya banyak, Millie lanjut.. kalo dikit.. Millie Discont TTwTT sekian dari Millie, makasih udah mau baca ya! X3_**


End file.
